Many board games are known wherein a player's advancement around the board to a winning position depends to a great extent on a player's knowledge in a particular subject, such as trivia, math, vocabulary, and the like. Examples of such games include TRIVIAL PURSUIT.RTM.; a sentence game, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,516, that requires a player to form a sentence that includes a word selected at random; an educational game that tests a player's knowledge of fitness and nutrition, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,645; a Biblical question and answer board game, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,816; a board game that solicits a player's knowledge of entertainment performances, such as movies, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,928; math board games, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,561,658 and 4,717,154; and a thesaurus game, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,066.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,190 describes a pre-school-age children's game that introduces children to outer space and includes instruction cards, some of which include rhymes, but this game does not require a player to create or recite a rhyme for advancement on the game board. U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,176 mentions a "Mother Goose" VCR game, published by Western Publishing Company, but neither describes nor suggests a game apparatus or method that solicits rhyming responses from players.
While many such educational and knowledge-testing games are known, that are both recreational and educational, there has been a long-felt, unsolved need for some method of developing and enhancing a person's creativity, in terms of both creative thinking and creating writing that is not only entertaining, but also serves as a source of intellectual pleasure, as an educational supplementary tool in memory enhancing, in improving lyric writing skills and as an excellent tool in enhancing the creativity, and particularly the poetic skill, of one or more players. The game apparatus and method of the present invention solve this long-felt need.